In the related art, there is a known rotor structure in which magnets are bonded to the surface of the rotor core of a rotor (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-78257).
In this rotor structure, the magnets are bonded to the rotor core using an adhesive, and the adhesive is then cured by being heated.